Toy Story 4 Ever (film)/Transcript/2
1 - Previous Next - 3 *(Andy's door creaks open and a lone army man ventures forth to make sure the coast is clear. Satisfied, he motions for the others to proceed. Squads of soldiers march into the hall carrying a baby monitor and a jump rope. The army men each leapfrog behind the stairway banisters and hold their positions while the Sergeant surveys the scene below through his binoculars. Directly below, Mrs. Davis passes through the hallway rounding up Andy and all his birthday guests) *'Mrs. Davis:' Okay, come on, kids. Everyone in the living room. It's almost time for the presents. *'Andy:' Okay, Mom! *(Once Mrs. Davis and the children are out of sight, the Sergeant motions to his men with a silent hand signal. Two paratroopers jump out through the railing, parachuting down to the floor below. They sweep the area with their plastic rifles, then give the "all clear" sign. The jump rope is lowered, and more soldiers rappel down. The toys race toward the nightstand where Woody has placed the receiving half of the baby monitor. He turns it on) *'Woody:' And this is how we find out what is in those presents. *(The green army men march in formation across the floor when suddenly, footsteps can be heard approaching from behind the connecting kitchen door. Immediately the Sergeant signals for his men to freeze in their various classic action poses) *'Mrs. Davis:' Okay, who's hungry? Here come the chips! I've got Cool Ranch and barbecue! (the door opens and her foot comes down hard on top of a soldier) Ow! What in the world? Ugh, I thought I told him to pick these up… (with a sweep of her foot, she brushes the army men out of her path and continues on to the living room) *(Back in the room, everyone wait anxiously for Sarge to contact them) *'Rex:' What's taking them so long?! *'Woody:' Come on, these guys are professionals. They're the best! They're not lyin' down on the job. *(Ironically, the soldiers are lying down when they are in the middle of their job. As soon as Mom is gone, the Sergeant motions for his men to proceed toward a nearby houseplant that looks into the living room. The Sergeant then notices an injured soldier struggling to drag himself forward — a casualty of Mrs. Davis' foot. The Sergeant helps the injured soldier to his feet) *'Army Man:' S-Sarge, go on without me!! *'Sarge:' A good soldier never leaves a man behind. *(The Sergeant motions to the remaining men above. They lower themselves via jump rope, riding the baby monitor. Once downstairs, they hustle the baby monitor toward the houseplant. Suddenly, a ball bounces into the hallway, followed by the sound of footsteps and kid clamor. The Sergeant, supporting his wounded man, reaches the plant, right on the heels of the squad with the baby monitor. They conceal themselves in the house plant just before the children run by. While the baby monitor is set in place, a medic evaluates the wounded soldier and gives the "thumbs up" signal. The Sergeant scans the party with his binoculars. The pile of brightly wrapped gifts sits atop the living room coffee table) *'Sarge:' There they are. *(Inside Andy's room, the toys perk up as static suddenly emits from the baby monitor) *'Sarge:' (O.S., over monitor) Come in, Mother Bird. This is Alpha Bravo. Come in, Mother Bird. *'Woody:' This is it! This is it! Quiet, quiet, quiet, quiet! *'Sarge:' (O.S., over monitor) All right, Andy's opening the first present now. *'Mr. Potato Head:' (chanting) Mrs. Potato Head! Mrs. Potato Head! Mrs. Potato Head—! (off Rex's look) Hey, I can dream, can't I? *'Sarge:' (O.S., over monitor) The bow's coming off. He's ripping the wrapping paper. It's a — It's — It's a — A lunch box. We've got a lunch box here. *'Woody:' (surprised) A lunch box?! *'Mr. Potato Head:' Lunch box?! *'Slinky:' (humorously) For lunch. *'Sarge:' (O.S., over monitor) Okay, second present. It appears to be — Okay, it's bed sheets. *'Mr. Potato Head:' Who invited that kid?! *(Back downstairs, Sarge examines the presents as Andy opens them up one by one. Eventually, Andy is down to only one present) *'Mrs. Davis:' Awwww, only one left… *'Sarge:' (O.S., over monitor) Okay, we're on the last present now. *'Woody:' Last present! *'Sarge:' (O.S., over monitor) It's a big one. It's a-- It's a board game! Repeat, Battleship!! *(Woody sighs with relief and the toys cheer excitedly. Hamm gives Potato Head a congratulatory pat on the back, sending his facial features flying) *'Mr. Potato Head:' Hey, watch it! *'Hamm:' Sorry there, old Spudhead. *(Downstairs, Sarge congratulates his men as they begin packing up to go back upstairs) *'Sarge:' Mission accomplished. Well done, men. Pack it up; we're goin' home. *(Back in Andy's room…) *'Woody:' So did I tell ya? Huh? Nothin' to worry about. *'Slinky:' I knew you were right all along, Woody. (to Potato Head) Never doubted ya for a second. *(Downstairs, the platoon is preparing to exit the plant when…) *'Mrs. Davis:' Wait a minute…oooh, what do we have here?! *(The Sergeant lifts his binoculars back to his eyes. Mrs. Davis can be seen opening the closet and pulling out something. IT'S ANOTHER PRESENT! This takes Sarge by surprise) *'Sarge:' (indicating the baby monitor) Wait! Turn that thing back on! (O.S., over monitor) Come in, Mother Bird! Come in, Mother Bird! (all the toys tense up) Mom has pulled a surprise present from the closet. Andy's opening it. He's really excited about this one. It's a huge package. Oh, get outta the…one of the kids is in the way. I can't see. (static) It's a — *(The sound of children chattering emits from the monitor, cutting off Sarge) *'Rex:' It's a WHAT!?! WHAT IS IIIITTTTT?!?!? *(Rex grabs a leg of the nightstand and shakes it, making the monitor drop to the floor. The impact causes the batteries to roll out) *'Rex:' Oh, no! *'Mr. Potato Head:' Oh, ya big lizard! Now we'll never know what it is! *'Hamm:' (sarcastic) Way to go, Rex. *(Everyone rushes to the fallen monitor. Potato Head tries to correctly insert the batteries) *'Woody:' No, no! Turn 'em around! Turn 'em around! *'Hamm:' He's puttin' 'em in backwards! Here, you're puttin' 'em in backwards! *'Woody:' PLUS IS POSITIVE!!! MINUS IS NEGATIVE!! Oh, let me! (jumps down off the bed and shoves both Hamm and Potato Head aside) *(Downstairs, the kids rush past the houseplant) *'Andy:' Let's go to my room, guys! *'Sarge:' (into the monitor) RED ALERT! RED ALERT! ANDY IS COMING UPSTAIRS! (Woody puts the last battery back in) JUVENILE INTRUSION! REPEAT, RESUME YOUR POSITIONS NOW! *'Woody:' ANDY'S COMING! Everybody, back to your places! Hurry! *(The toys panic and scatter about the room) *'Mr. Potato Head:' Where's my ear? Who's seen my ear? Did you see my ear?! *'Rex:' Outta my way! Here I come! Here I come! (frantically slams into a trashcan and falls over) *(Everyone scurries to their places as the kids' footsteps grow louder. Woody falls limp in his spot on the bed just as Andy's bedroom door flies open and a flood of children's feet rush in) *'Andy:' Hey, look, his lasers light up! Take that, Zurg! *(Woody is flung off Andy's pillow and slides, unnoticed, down the gap between the bed and the back wall) *'Andy:' Quick, make a space! This is where the spaceship lands! You press his back and he does a karate chop action! *'Mrs. Davis:' (outside) Come on down, guys! It's time for games! *(The kids all run out as fast as they entered, slamming the door behind them. The toys slowly come to life and make their way toward the bed) *'Mr. Potato Head:' What is it? *'Bo Peep:' Can you see it? *'Slinky:' What the heck is up there? *'Rex:' Woody, who's up there with ya? *(Woody crawls out from under the bed. The toys are shocked to discover him there) *'Slinky:' Uh, Woody? What are you doin' under the bed? *'Woody:' (composing himself) Uhhhh, nothin'. I'm sure Andy was just a little excited, that's all. Too much cake and ice cream, I suppose. It's just a mistake! *'Mr. Potato Head:' Well, that "mistake" is sitting in your spot, Woody. *'Rex:' (gasps) Have you been replaced?! *'Woody:' Hey, what did I tell you earlier? "No one is getting replaced." (the toys give each other a look of doubt) Now let's all be polite, and give whatever it is up there a nice, big "Andy's Room" welcome. *(Woody climbs slowly up the side of the bed, peeking over the edge. His eyes widen at the sight of Buzz Lightyear. We see Buzz as Woody does - an expensive looking space age action figure, covered with buttons and stickers from head to toe. The imposing doll stands heroically in the center of the bed, his back to Woody. He gulps. Buzz comes alive and looks around. While he scans the bedroom, Buzz eyes it all suspiciously and pushes a button on his chest) *'Buzz Lightyear:' Buzz Lightyear to Star Command. Come in, Star Command. (nothing responds, before he pushes the button again) Star Command, come in. Do you read me? (to himself) Why don't they answer? (catches sight of his spaceship designed ripped packaging) My ship! (runs up to the box and investigates the damage) Blast, this will take weeks to repair! (flips open a plastic compartment on his arm: his wrist communicator) Buzz Lightyear mission log, star date 4-0-7-2. My ship has run off course en route to sector 12. I've crash-landed on a strange planet. The impact must have awoken me from hyper sleep. (springs up and down on the squishy surface of the bed) Terrain seems a bit unstable… (taps the sticker of controls on his wrist communicator) No readout yet if the air is breathable. And there seems to be no sign of intelligent life anywhere. *(Woody's face suddenly pops into view) *'Woody:' Hello-o-o-o! *'Buzz:' HO-YAH! (jumps back, taking a fighting stance) *'Wooody:' AAAAAAAH!!! Whoa!! H-Hey! Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa! (Buzz presses a button on his wrist that turns on a red light, and aiming it at Woody's forehead) Did I frighten you? Didn't mean to. Sorry. Howdy! My name…is Woody…and this…is Andy's room. That's all I wanted to say. And also, there has been a bit of a mix-up. (Buzz deactivates his laser beam, noticing the sheriff's badge on Woody's vest) This is my spot, see the bed here? *'Buzz:' Local law enforcement! It's about time you got here. I'm Buzz Lightyear, Space Ranger, Universe Protection Unit. My ship has crash-landed here by mistake. (walks around the bed, surveying the situation) *'Woody:' Yes, it is a mistake. (tries to keep up) Because, you see, the bed here is my spot. *'Buzz:' I need to repair my turbo boosters. Do you people still use fossil fuels, or have you discovered crystallic fusion? *'Woody:' Well, let's see. We got double-A's. *'Buzz:' Watch yourself! (shoves Woody down on the bed and reactivates his wrist laser) Halt! Who goes there?! *(The other toys are peeking over the edge of the bed) *'Rex:' Don't shoot. It's okay. Friends! *'Buzz:' (to the muffling Woody) Do you know these life-forms? *'Woody:' Yes. They're Andy's toys. *'Buzz:' All right, everyone, you're clear to come up. (walks over to the toys) I am Buzz Lightyear. I come in peace. *(Rex steps forward and eagerly shakes Buzz's hand) *'Rex:' Oh, I'm so glad you're not a dinosaur! *'Buzz:' Why, thank you. (pulls away) Now thank you all for your kind welcome. *'Snake:' Say! What's that button do? *'Buzz:' I'll show you. (presses a button on his chest) *'Buzz's Voice Box:' Buzz Lightyear to the rescue! *(The toys all gasp in awe) *'Slinky:' Hey, Woody's got something like that. His is a pull string. *'Mr. Potato Head:' Only it sounds like a car ran over it. *'Hamm:' Oh, yeah, but not like this. This is a quality sound system. Probably all copper wiring, huh? So where ya from? Singapore? Hong Kong? *'Buzz:' Well, no. I'm actually stationed up in the Gamma Quadrant of Sector Four. As a member of the elite Universe Protection Unit of the Space Ranger Corps, I protect the galaxy from the threat of invasion from the Evil Emperor Zurg, the sworn enemy of the Galactic Alliance! *(As Buzz speaks, Woody glances down at the box in which Buzz arrived. There is a cartoon drawing of Buzz giving the exact, word-for-word spiel that Buzz was now giving) *'Mr. Potato Head:' Oh, really? I'm from Playskool. *'Rex:' And I'm from Mattel. Well, I 'm not really from Mattel. I'm actually from a smaller company that was purchased in a leveraged buyout. *'Woody:' (walks over to Bo Peep) You'd think they’ve never seen a new toy before. *'Bo Peep:' Well, sure. Look at him. He's got more gadgets on him than a Swiss Army knife. *(Slinky presses the button on Buzz's arm, activating his laser light. Buzz quickly pulls his arm away) *'Buzz:' Ah, please be careful. You don't want to be in the way when my laser goes off. *'Mr. Potato Head:' Hey, a laser! How come you don't have a laser, Woody? *'Woody:' It's not a laser, it's a little light bulb that blinks. *'Hamm:' What's with him? *'Mr. Potato Head:' Laser envy. *'Woody:' All right, that's enough! Look, we're all very impressed with Andy's new toy. *'Buzz:' "Toy"? *'Woody:' T-O-Y. Toy! *'Buzz:' Excuse me, I-I think the word you're searching for is "Space Ranger". *'Woody:' The word I'm searching for, I can't say, because there are preschool toys present. *'Mr. Potato Head:' Gettin' kind of tense, aren't ya? *'Rex:' Mr. Lightyear? I'm curious. So what does a Space Ranger actually do? *'Woody:' He's not a Space Ran-''ger!'' He doesn't fight evil, shoot lasers, or fly. *'Buzz:' Excuse me. *(Buzz calmly hits a button on the left of his chest and wings deploy) *'Hamm:' Wow, impressive wingspan! Very nice. *'Woody:' Oh, what? Wha-a-a-a-t? These are plastic. He can't fly. *'Buzz:' They are a trillium-carbonic alloy, and I can fly. *'Woody:' No you can't. *'Buzz:' Uh, yes I can. *'Woody:' You can't. *'Buzz:' Can. *'Woody:' (poking Buzz's helmet) Can't, can't, ca-a-a-n't! *'Buzz:' I tell you, I could fly around this room with my eyes closed!! *'Woody:' Okay, Mr. Lightbeer, prove it. *'Buzz:' All right, then, I will… (to the toys) Stand back, everyone! *(The crowd of toys make room for Buzz as he heads toward the edge of the bed and climbs up the bedpost. He poses like a high diver, shuts his eyes…) *'Buzz:' To infinity and beyond! *(…and leaps off the bed. Buzz plummets straight down, hits a big rubber ball and bounces right back up. He then lands on a Hot Wheels car, which races him down the track, through the loop, and off a ramp. Buzz soars upward into a plane mobile hanging from the ceiling. Buzz becomes wedged between the plane's wheels. The impact turns on the PLANE'S MOTOR making Buzz spin around and around. Potato Head, Rex and Slinky watch from the bed, mesmerized. Finally, the centrifugal force causes Buzz to separate from the plane, sailing him across the room toward the bed. Buzz makes a perfect landing right in front of Woody and then opens his eyes) *'Buzz:' CAN. *(The crowd of toys cheer and Mr. Potato Head claps with adoration) *'Rex:' WHOOOAAA!!! Oh, wow!! You flew magnificently! *'Bo Peep:' I found my moving buddy. *'Buzz:' Thank you! Thank you all! Thank you! *'Woody:' That wasn't flying. That was…falling with style! *'Mr. Potato Head:' Man, the dolls must really go for you. (aside) Can you teach me that? *(Woody stands alone at the other end of the bed, fuming. Slinky, caught up in the euphoria, approaches Woody) *'Slinky:' Heh, heh, heh! Golly bob howdy! *'Woody:' Oh, shut up. You know, in a couple of days, everything will be just the way it was. They'll see…they'll see. I'm still Andy's favorite toy. 1 - Previous Next - 3 Category:Transcripts Category:Toy Story Category:WindowsMyers2018's ideas